Wanderings of Love
by TeamJacob1324
Summary: A collection of one-shots, written by me about the Cullen Couples and their love. Some will be All Human/AU so BEWARE!
1. No Air

**So Hey everyone! This is my first real one-shot, and no matter how much I urge my self to make this into a series, I won't (not yet =D) try to. I am going to write some more with the different couples, so please send me ideas. I will only write them if you have a song, cause I love using songs in fanfictions! So yea, Enjoy and Review (PLEASE!!!1!)**

* * *

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
**

Rosalie slammed the door behind her, storming into the garage, where she put her fist through the hood of Edward's new Volvo. Edward could get it repaired later, after she had left. His footsteps echoed through as he followed her, also fuming. "Rose, what did you expect me to do?" He cried, ready to tear off the garage door in anger. "Em, I would have been fine if you had just drunk her, but to have sex with her like 4 times? I cannot believe you would do that to me! I had to live with Alice and Edward and everyone else knowing, but leaving me out of the loop," Rosalie had reached the point of screeching, as she began to throw screwdrivers and other tools at his large frame, "Do you realize how stupid that makes me look in front of them?" Rosalie cracked, as she sank to the floor, letting dry sobs wrack through her body."What about me? You constantly flirt with any guy who can walk or talk, and you think it is bad what I did?" Emmett yelled, "Go away you self centered SOB" Rosalie cried, still not staring at him.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

Emmett pulled the garage door off its hinges as Rosalie's M5 screeched down the driveway, away from the house which held so many bad memories. He threw it into the trees as Esme called the garage door fixers, ready for the worse. He stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. "Eddie, Rosalie and I just totaled your Volvo mate." Emmett said, before sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen. He listened to the sound of Edward running to see his car, before grunting in anger "EMMETT!!" Even he couldn't believe what he had done, it was just wrong, on so many levels.

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

Rosalie growled as a knock sounded at the door, bringing her out of her shopping zone. She had decided to use all their money to buy a house for herself and new clothes. Rose stood up and walked to the door, before opening it a crack. "Oh. It's you." Rosalie went to close the door before Alice shoved herself into the hotel room. The Presidential Suite was big, but perfect for Rosalie at that moment. "Fine, If you are going to be here, you have to help me decide on a dress." Rose pulled Alice onto the couch as she showed two dresses on the screen, both over $1000. Alice pointed at the red one. "Rose, firstly, you know red is your colour. Secondly, what happened with Emmett?" Alice asked quietly, not wanting to hurt Rose. Rosalie suddenly burst out in tears, leaning her head on the smaller girl's shoulder, letting herself out. "I bloody saved him from the stupid bear, and kept watch over him for the last 90 fricking years, and then he goes off and has sex with his bloody singer behind my back." Alice grimanced as Rosalie stood up angrily, pacing around the room. Alice stood up and turned off the tv, before putting it into the cabinet it had been pulled out of. "Did Emmett apologize to you?" Alice asked softly. "No, he just yelled at me for being a flirt." Rosalie remembered quietly. "I need to tell him what I think about him and his fat ass. We can drive in the M5 Al." Rosalie grabbed the keys and her purse before locking the door behind her.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

Emmett stood up as he saw Alice walk through the door, closely followed by Rosalie, who looked like she could kill an entire army with a glance. Alice pushed the family out of the room as Rosalie took the seat across from me, still scowling with passion. "Alice is the only reason I came back, as well as my clothes." Rosalie said quietly before flicking our credit cards over to me. "I emptied them for you; I have to wait for the packages to arrive tomorrow." Emmett sighed as he grabbed the cards out of the air, like a snake. "Babe…" Rosalie shot him a look which would have destroyed him if he was human. "Rosalie, I am so sorry for what I did, It was stupid and immature." Rosalie shook her head softly and looked up. "I watched over you for 3 days without moving a muscle, and helped you get over your newborn stage. I was there for you when you killed that little girl, and the man. But I cannot forgive you for what you have done to me." Rosalie stood up, and Emmett did the same. "I have bought a house further down the road, the movers are coming over tonight to get all my stuff." Rosalie kissed him on the cheek and began to walk towards the door "I'm sorry Emmett, I cannot live with you after this…" Rosalie smiled softly as she walked out the door, into rain, darkening her perfect blonde hair.

**  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**

Emmett fell to the ground as he watched Rosalie leave, not turning back for a glance. She gracefully slid into her car and screeched off, leaving the Cullen house for ever. Esme walked in and sat on the couch behind Emmett, not saying a word. "She left me." Were the only words Emmett's brain could form. The lights were getting dim as the town of Forks shut down for the night, the only light draining in from the pale moon. He leaned his head back on the couch as Esme stroked his head, with all the love of a mother. "Emmett, she just needs some time to cool off. Let her be by herself for a while."

**  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

Rosalie felt powerful as she left her husband of 90 years, racing down the road towards her new house, smiling to herself. She ran up the stairs into her house, feeling happy, but alone. She had never been alone without Emmett other than the two years where he was still human. She loved him with all her heart, but couldn't forgive him for what he had done to her. Nothing could make her forgive him. The night was falling, and a thunderstorm rolled in when Rosalie's phone rang, with a message from Alice : _bsebll prk, be there =D _Rose smiled as she went to get changed for the game. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and began to run towards the field they played in, when she was Emmett being held down by Edward and Carlisle, while Jasper calmed him down. Four hands suddenly grabbed her arms as she was wrestled onto the field by Bella and Alice "Oi, What is going on!" Rosalie yelled, thrashing against their death grip. "This is our special intervention for you and Emmett, so shut up." Jasper growled as he kept trying to calm the two of them.

**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

Rosalie started to stop thrashing and sat on the wet floor, her blonde hair soaked against her head. "Fine. Start you voodoo rituals now and try to fix us." Rosalie leaned against the rock behind her and stared at Jasper, waiting for him to start, but he was too busy calming down Emmett. Rosalie decided to fix it with a kick to the groin, which sent Emmett sprawling to the ground. Rosalie huffed and sat on the rock, crossing her legs in a human way. Emmett growled as he stood up, before sitting on the rock opposite her. "I am so sorry Rose..Rosalie." Emmett whispered quietly. No human would have heard it, but Rosalie heard it loud and clear. "No doesn't fix it, what you did to me." Rose paused for a second before restarting, "Do you know how it feels to have your place taken, BY A HUMAN?" Rosalie's voice rose two octaves, but it still came out sounding like a symphony. Emmett stood up, pointing his finger at her. "Maybe I don't, but I know what it feels like to feel helpless, but I don't know whether that counts for Miss Know It All!" Emmett thundered, his eyes not leaving her face. How did he ever let this happen to himself.

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

Rosalie choked back a sob while standing up, before saying "I never cheated on my freaking SOULMATE for a bloody human. I fucking loved you Emmett, but then you go and start sleeping around behind my back! Do you expect me to forget everything and say that I forgive you? Tough luck, that isn't the world we live in," Rosalie vented, "so just get over it and deal with what you gave yourself." By that time Rosalie was right in front of Emmett, and all thoughts of the rain and their family had long since left their minds. She couldn't comprend why on earth and in hell had Emmett slept with her, and then killed her before Rosalie had the chance. Maybe he knew that she would, so he wanted to have all the fun. No matter what the reason was, Rosalie wasn't going down without a fight.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

Even Emmett didn't know why he had done it, just the fact that he had told her blew his mind away. He didn't know why he had been so stupid, but he needed to fix it. "Rosalie, I love you." Emmett didn't know if that would fix what he had done, but he had to say it before he walked away, with or without Rosalie. She stared at him, her golden honey eyes wide with shock and fear, before they reserted back to their normal state of anger. "Why should I believe you, after this? How do I know that you won't go trapsing off with some other girl for a few nights before killing her?" Rosalie threw at me, her voice full of contempt. Emmett sighed as he put his head into his heads, before yelling "BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU". Rosalie sat down, not knowing what to say to this. Her head shook with fear as she looked up at him. "But I don't want to be hurt like that again Em, It feels too bad."

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

Rosalie shrieked as Emmett grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder, before running towards the top of the nearest hill. Once there, he sat her down on the rock and knelt down in front of her. "Rosalie, You are my life, I will love you forever, until the end of time itself. I would walk through hells gates to see you smile, and keep you safe at whatever the costs. Will you marry me? Again?" Emmett smiled as he held up a ring, just as perfect as they were together, when she threw her arms around him, not needing to answer.

* * *

**Another A/N: I seriously loved writing that last part, so REVIEW and ask for more if you want it!! =D**


	2. Rock N Roll

**A/N : This is an idea I have had for a while, with one of my favourite songs to fit with it. modern take on how Alice and Jasper met. All Human, Alternate Universe.**

**Oh and P.S. The lyrics are the song that Jasper is singing, you can find the actual song here : www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=3XPUJ9AVx5Q**

**And P.P.S I LOVE REVIEWS!!1! and I know that you are reading the story!**

* * *

The bar was dim when a flood of light flowed past Jasper, temporarily blinding him. He didn't know what had made him get to that bar, but whatever evil forces were at work, he thanked them greatly. All that mattered was that she didn't know how to find him there. Why had he agreed to marry her? It was the biggest mistake of his life. He turned away from the bar and smiled, as his would-be best man cranked up the kareoke machine, his big laughter echoing through the room. "I want to dedicate this song to my friend Jasper, who made the best decision of his life this afternoon!" Emmett pointed at him, and put Jasper in the unwanted spotlight. "Just sing Emmett!" Jasper laughed, grabbing another beer. Emmett chuckled and started another rendition of Don't Trust Me, when the door swung open, revealling a small woman, with a cheeky grin on her face, pushing the door open with one hand and the other holding a cellphone. She was gorgeous. And Jasper was the guy who ditched a different woman at the alter hours before. A clunk next to him woke Jasper from his dream of getting her number, in the case that his parents didn't kill him before the next morning. "Jazz, You should sing, I know you have that awesome song your were going to play at the wedding. Play it here, they have a guitar." Emmett pushed him off the barstool and towards the guitar. Jasper grabbed the guitar and nodded towards the bartender, who looked after the instruments. A stool was already on the stage, and Jasper plugged the acoustic guitar into the amp, before sitting on the stool. "Um, Hi. I'm Jasper, and you just listened to the crazy Emmett. I am just going to play a new song I just wrote. Jasper strummed the first two bars, before starting:

**He****'****s been waiting around for the weekend****  
****Figuring which club to sneak in****  
****Fancy drinks and fifty-dollar cover charge****  
****Lately it****'****s been a big hassle****  
****Heineken and New Castle****  
****So make sure he****'****s fitting in and living large****  
****Disregard the lies that he will tell****  
****and what he****'****s probably like cause****  
****It s not hard his charm is gonna****  
****Get him through the night**

**If he wants to rock he rocks****  
****If he wants to roll he rolls****  
****He can roll with the punches****  
****Long as he feels like he****'****s in control****  
****If he wants to stay he stays****  
****If he wants to go he goes****  
****He doesn****'****t care how he gets there****  
****Long as he gets somewhere he knows oh no**

Jasper smiled as she walked up to him, where he was sitting with Emmett, mulling over the possibility that he might be still alive the next day. "Hey, That was a really good song, when did you write it?" Jasper kicked Emmett under the table, and he stood up, "Jazz, I better go see if Rose killed Maria, I'll call tomorrow." Emmett smirked as he walked out, throwing a $20 bill over the counter to the bartender. "Thanks and yes, I wrote the song a couple weeks ago. Emmett and my twin sister Rosalie are the only ones that have heard the song, before tonight." Jasper smiled and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I'm Jasper" Jasper stuck out his hand and shook her small delicate fingers "Nice, I'm Alice, Alice Brandon." Wow, and she had a really cute name. Jasper was screwed. For life. "Great! So do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving." Jasper nodded towards the door, while Alice shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I'm meeting my friend Bella soon," Alice handed a buisness card over, "but call me tomorrow!" Alice smirked and walked out, waving at me.

Jasper's motorbike couldn't go faster as he drove home to his shared apartment, where Emmett was staying as well. He screeched into the parking lot and locked up his motorbike before running up four flights of stairs, rather than taking the lift. Opening the door, his eyes widened to the sight in front of him. Emmett and Rosalie kissing on HIS couch. Anything could have been better than that sight, and he would have taken that. Emmett jumped off the couch the second he saw Jasper and moved away from Rosalie "Jasper, This isn't what it looks like, I swear." Rosalie pulled her honey blonde hair back in a ponytail, her eyes wide with shame. "Guys, You think I haven't realised that you two liked each other, it is way too obvious. Rose, I am seriously happy for you, but what if Royce finds out. You know his background." Rosalie's boyfriend Royce was a bit violent, and Rosalie has left him a few times, but he always wins her back. "I love Emmett, I am breaking up with Royce now, Do you know how many times he hits me." Rosalie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Emmett, and kissed him. "O.K. Guys, I do feel happy for you, but just don't do it while I am around. Get your own apartment soon." Jasper smiled as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a handfull of potato chips. "Oh and just so you know, I'm in love." He jumped onto the couch and grinned, stuffing his mouth with the chips.

**See her heavy make up and cut t-shirt****  
****Every girl out wants to be her****  
****But they look the same already why adjust****  
****Reading the magazine secrets****  
****Forgetting the topical regrets****  
****If she comes home all alone the nights a bust****  
****It****'****s a must the swivel in her hips****  
****And the look she gives****  
****It****'****s all her trust if only in the morning****  
****She knew where she lived**

** Cause If she wants to rock she rocks****  
****If she wants to roll she rolls****  
****She can roll with the punches****  
****Long as she feels like she****'****s in control****  
****If she wants to stay she stays****  
****If she wants to go she goes****  
****She doesn****'****t care how she gets there****  
****Long as she gets somewhere she knows oh no**

Alice grinned as she pulled Bella into Hollister, ignoring the pained look on Bella's face. "Bella, Please come on! I am going to have a date tomorrow, so I need a new outfit!!!" Alice stomped on the floor as she grabbed some shirts for them to try on. Alice felt uplifted. She had a date/was going to go out with Jasper, who was seriously cute and could write songs! How many guys can write songs that sound that good? Alice checked her phone again, cursing for the eighteenth time. She was waiting for him to call, and sighed quietly. Alice pushed herself into a changing room and pulled on some skinny jeans when her ringtone blasted through the air. She really needed to change it, especially before her date. "Hey, Alice speaking!" She chirped into the phone. "Hey Alice, Its Jasper. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me, Emmett and Rosalie tonight, if you can!" Jasper spoke, sounding like he was at a busy place. "Sure that would be great! Where are we going?" Alice smiled, looking at herself in the mirror, deciding against the pants. "I am going to pick you up, where do you live?" Jasper laughed as Emmett yelled in the background. "I live on 234 Christian Ave, Apartment 13. I'll be ready! See you later!" Alice squeeked, holding back her laughter. "Goodbye." Jasper snapped his phone shut before Alice could start yelling. "Oh My God!!! Bella he called!" Alice ran to Bella and started jumping up and down, getting lots of looks from the other shoppers. "Alice, breathe!"

**  
****And in a wink they****'****re on the brink****  
****From drink to drink and at the bar****  
****With cash to blow****  
****From shot to shot it****'****s getting hot****  
****Advance the plot to see how far****  
****It****s gonna go****  
****All depends so ditch the friends****  
****And grab a cab****  
****Another chance for cheap romance****  
****Doesn't count cause the room is spinning****  
****Nothing to lose tonight they both are winning****  
****And they fall in love as they fall in bed****  
****They sing**

Alice smiled in shock as Jasper drove up in his motorcycle, wearing what had to be the hottest leather jacket known to man. "I didn't know that you owned a motorcycle! That looks so awesome!" Jasper smirked and grabbed a helmet from the back of the cycle. "This is yours for now." Alice was glad she had worn jeans as she slip herself onto the back of his bike, pulling the helmet over her head. "So where are we going to eat?" Alice yelled as they dodged around traffic, giving her a huge adrenaline rush. "Oh, it's a small place owned by a friend of mine. He owes me a few favours, so I decided to cash one in." They pulled up in a flurry, in front of cameras and celebrities. Alice's eyes widened as she looked at the resturant. "Your friend owns 'Volterra'?" Alice stared in awe as she looked at the sign. "This place has like a 5 month waiting list." Alice smiled widely as Jasper helped her off the motorcycle. The helmet slipped off her head, and she threw her hair over her shoulder, smiling at the cameras. "So, If one of your friends owns a 5 star resturant, what amaing job do you have?" Alice asked as they sat down at their table, waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to arrive. "Nothing as amazing. I own an charity organization for kids who lose parents in wars, and Emmett owns McCarthy Construction." Great. All three of them had incredible jobs, while mine sucked. "Now I feel very insignificant against you guys." Jasper laughed and put his hand on mine. "Dont' worry, we never act like millionaires. Especially Emmett, he's really relaxed!"

Emmett laughed, kissing Rosalie again. "O.K. Guys, you really need to stop kissing in front of me like that. My best friend and my sister!" Jasper put his head into his hands and shuddered, until a man came out from the kitchen heading straight towards us. He wore a expensive looking suit and was very dazzling. "Jasper, Emmett! How good to see you guys, I haven't seen you in ages!" Jasper stood up and shook Edward's hand, before Emmett hugged him. Alice smiled as Rosalie shook Edward's hand. "How many months has it been? Way too long," Jasper grinned. "This is Alice Cullen!" Alice stood and shook Edward Masen's hand. She couldn't even believe that it was happening to her! "It's great to have you here Alice, I hope you like your food!" Alice smiled as he grinned, definetly not like a millionaire. "Well I better leave you to your meal. Have a nice evening!" Jasper smiled and suddenly remembered "Oh and Edward, can you tell your mom that Esme was wondering if she could meet up with her next week? Carlisle isn't feeling too well." Edward nodded and left back to his kitchen. "Man, you have some pretty awesome friends Jasper." Alice laughed and looked around the resturant. This was a great night!

**If they want to rock they rock****  
****If they want to roll they roll****  
****They can roll with the punches****  
****Long as they feel like they re in control****  
****If they want to stay they stay****  
****If they want to go they go****  
****They don****'****t care how they get there****  
****Long as they get somewhere they know oh no****  
**

Alice smiled as she stood next to Jasper and his motorcycle. "That was a really great night, Thanks for inviting me!" Alice blushed sightly under the streetlight and smiled. She had never met a guy who kept making her smile and feel so bare. "Nah, Its fine, I had a great time, and so did Emmett and Rosalie." They had left a few minutes before them, to give Jasper and Alice some time alone. "So.. Will I see you again?" Alice smiled and looked up at him. "Well, if you want to come to my beach house in California, that's fine. But if you can't I can ask someone else to come with me..." Alice slapped Jasper on his muscled bicep. "I'll see you later Jasper" Alice kissed him on the cheek and started walking into her building, but not before Jasper could pull her back and kissed her on the lips. That, was what life was suppose to be like!

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked it! I love Alice and Jasper stories! Please review!**


End file.
